eternalmoonrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranger Knight Uranus
Knight of Wind and Fury Present Ranger Knight: Erik Halfdan Past Ranger Knights: Onokiseki Tenoh Stats Body: 4 Mind: 3 Soul: 6 Glamour Points: 5 Skills Body Close Combat: Melee Weapons: Battle axe (2) Close Combat: Dodging (1) Close Combat: Street Fighting (1) Mind War Planning: Combat Tactics/Strategies (1) Knowledge: Ancient History (2) Soul Glamour: Hero Culture (2) Elemental Affinity: Earth/Sky (2) Elemental Immunity: Earth/Sky (2) Transformations Bolded lines are those already earned through Stat allocation. "Uranus Power! Suit Up!" ''' 1st Level Transformation, allows powers based on stats only. "Uranus Star Power! Suit Up" 2nd Level Transformation, allows all 2nd tier powers to be used. "Uranus Planet Power! Suit Up!" 3rd Level Transformation, allows all 3rd tier powers to be used. "Uranus Crystal Power! Suit Up!" 4th Level Transformation, allows all powers to be used. Known Powers and Attacks None, still an Adept. Power Progression '''Bolded lines are those already earned through Stat allocation. Body : Level - Ability : 1 - You can use Uranus Powers to attack. : 3 - You have a limited understanding of rock. Can shoot energized stones at a target for minor damage/ Direct Single Attacks/ Melee : 6 - You understand the substance of earth. Can energize and destroy rock. Can shower minor damage on foes/ Indirect Area Attacks : 9 - You have a major understanding of tremors. Can vibrate foes' bodies for moderate damage/ Direct Single Attacks : 12 - You have a complete understanding of geology. Can turn portions of a target's body to stone for major damage/ Indirect Single Attacks Mind : Level - Ability : 1 - You can use Uranus Powers to create status effects and buffs. : 3 - You have a limited understanding of rock. Can strengthen any non-living target to prevent minor damage. : 7 - You understand the substance of earth. Can poison enemies and paralyze their movements. Can shift earth to create tunnels. : 10 - You have a major understanding of tremors. Can vibrate matter to cause certain things to break or foes to fall. : 12 - You have a complete understanding of geology. Can turn things to stone and petrify foes. Soul : Level - Ability : 1 - You can use Uranus Powers to defend and restore. : 3 - You have a limited understanding of rock. Can create armor that reduces damage from all attacks to user. Can partially help allies : 6 - You understand the substance of earth. Can create walls of earth to protect against most direct attacks. (Certain moves still work) : 8 - You have a major understanding of tremors. Can draw upon the power of life to heal minor. Can create shells of earth to protect. : 10 - You have a complete understanding of geology. Can create entire suits of armor to prevent all damage. Can heal major damage. : 12 - You have a historical understanding of Terran. Can regenerate lost limbs by drawing upon the earth and heal major damage. Glamour Form "From chest downwards, what should have been the clothes hes been wearing is instead a full suit of rather nice looking plate mail. Fancy scroll work runs along the edges, and what he recognizes as Norwegian, though a very archaic form of it, is etched into separate pieces of it, lending the words meaning to the armor. The runes seem to glow and pulse in an almost ice colored blue, letting off a wispy mist. At his side hangs a very vicious looking battle axe, runes carved into the head of it, these pulsing a deep, almost blood red. The back side of the head holds a nasty looking spike. On his left arm is a large, round, wooden shield, much in the vein of his viking ancestors. Though the wood has a sheen to it, almost as if it was made to keep the look but able to stand up to much more abuse than a wood shield would. And to top it all off, on his head sits a helmet that would do his ancestors proud. A large horned helmet, with fur edging covers the top of his head." Health: 3 Cost: 1 Glamour Point Weapon: Crimson Runed Battle Axe, 3 Damage Cost: 2 Glamour Points Armor: Cyan Runed Plate Mail, 1 Damage Reduction Cost: 2 Glamour Points Powers: None Cost: 0 Glamour Point Category:Guardians Category:Ranger Knights Category:Uranus